1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat, and more particularly, to a child safety seat capable of utilizing simple structure to reduce impact force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a traditional child safety seat does not have good protection effect for a child sitting on it when it encounters outside impact. The traditional child safety seat usually has a complicated structure. Thus, the traditional child safety seat has problems of high cost and low safety performance.